


Courting Death

by indigo5



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Canon-Typical Violence, Happy Ending, M/M, Ulquiorra is Thanatos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo5/pseuds/indigo5
Summary: The God of Death wanted nothing more than to return to the underworld after being mugged by a pair of mortal thugs. Unfortunately, his loud-mouthed rescuer didn’t let him slip away so easily. “Ulquiorra” humored the mortal to maintain his cover, only to be swept up into a whirlwind romance.
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Courting Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first completed Ulquiichi story, just in time for Valentine's Day! The boys are probably a bit out of character as the story progresses, but that's just what happens when you mix AU and quick romance I guess. Hope you enjoy! :)

Thanatos scoffed at the afternoon sun and cursed his luck for the fifth time since arrive in Karakura. He was irritated enough that he had to disguise himself as a mortal, but it couldn’t be helped. An unusually high number of mortals in this part of town had the sight. Being spotted by one would cause even greater headache. Thanatos rubbed his temple and looked down at the mud staining his slacks. He reasoned that it couldn’t be helped and planned to leave Karakura as soon as possible.

He was ripped from his thoughts when a large, ugly man threw him against an alley wall. “Well what have we here?” the man jeered.

“Hey, that’s a nice coat,” a second, skinny man crooned. “I bet little emo bitch has some money. If ya name the right price we won’t have to hurt ya too much,” he said with a wide grin.

“What did you call me?” Thanatos asked calmly as he glared at the skinny man. He scoffed when the man cowered away from him. “It seems thrives are cowards in any era,” he mused aloud.

“Hey emo!” the larger one shouted. “I said pony up the wallet unless you wanna get hurt!” He grabbed Thanatos by the arms and shook him to emphasize his point. The skinny man behind him pulled a set of brass knuckles from his pocket.

“Take your hands off me now,” Thanatos growled, “Or you’ll regret it.” Before he could make good on the threat, the large punk was thrown off of Thanatos, and into the side of a dumpster.

The skinny punk spun around to face the intruder. “Mind your business carrot top,” he snarled as he brandished his brass knuckles at the figure. The thief squeaked when the intruder grabbed the brass knuckles with one hand and punched him in the face with the other. As the skinny man fell to the ground, the stranger turned to throw a punch at the larger thief who attempted to sneak up on him. Both thieves were unconscious on the concrete.

The stranger turned to look at Thanatos. “Are you alright?” he asked. He extended a hand to the god.

“Quite.” Thanatos replied, as he swatted the stranger’s hand away and stood on his own.

“Aww c’mon at least tell me your name,” the stranger pushed. “You look familiar, I think we’ve met before.”

Thanatos froze, and tried to convince himself the stranger couldn’t possibly know his identity. Once he’d convinced himself he was dealing with an overly familiar mortal, he turned to look at the tall stranger. “I am Ulquiorra,” he replied.

The stranger’s gaze was unnerving. “Hmm, if you say so,” he said thoughtfully as he continued to stare. The scowl melted when he finally gave up his scrutiny of the god. “Well anyway, I’m Ichigo,” he said with a warm smile.

“Very well. Goodbye Ichigo,” Thanatos said coldly as he turned toward the street.

“Wait!” Ichigo shouted as he grabbed the god’s arm.

“Unhand me,” Thanatos growled.

“Right, sorry.” Ichigo relented as he released his arm. He looked away and scratched the back of his head. “You’re not from around here. Let me show you around town.”

“Why would you say that?” Thanatos asked suspiciously.

“Your name sounds Spanish, and that accent is Mediterranean…Greek maybe?” Ichigo reasoned. “Anyway, I think I’d remember seeing a cute foreigner in this part of town. So, what do you say?”

“I do not need your help,” Thanatos replied curly as he moved toward the street.”

“C’mon, it’ll reduce your chance of getting mugged again.” Ichigo said with a grin. “Besides, you can’t come to Karakura without eating at 13. My treat!”

Thanatos sighed and rubbed his temple. “I can see that getting rid of you won’t be easily. Fine. I suppose directions to the hospital would be welcome _.”_

Ichigo’s grin grew into a full smile. “Which hospital?”

The walk to the hospital was filled with the typical small talk that Thanatos despised. Ichigo managed to ask a barrage of mundane questions about his identity and business at the hospital that “Ulquiorra” could not answer truthfully. Instead of fabricating answers, Thanatos deflected with vague answers and was entertained by Ichigo’s obvious attempts to weasel information out of him anyway. When they finally arrived at the hospital, Thanatos was thankful he would soon be rid of the mortal world.

“Alright I’ll wait down here for you,” Ichigo said as he flopped into a chair.

“For what purpose?” Thanatos asked with a frown.

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten?” Ichigo shouted accusingly. “You haven’t lived until you’ve eaten at 13! I won’t let you leave Karakura before trying it!”

Thanatos sighed and rubbed his temple again. Ichigo was likely make a scene if he disappeared without an explanation. “If I recall correctly, holding me against my will is illegal,” he retorted.

“C’mon don’t worry about it, dinner is on me.” Ichigo replied with a smile. "You just worry about your audit. I’ll see you in 30 minutes or so? That should be plenty of time to debrief the attending up there. Not that he’d give you more than 20 minutes anyway,” he muttered with a scowl.

“My what? Oh, right yes my report,” Thanatos replied as he cursed himself internally for nearly blowing his cover. “I’ll be on my way then,” he said as he turned towards the elevators. Thanatos transformed to his godly form once he was in an empty elevator bound for the 8th floor _._ He walked out of the elevator and down the hall and found the room with ease.

“Who are you?” shouted the spirit. He was tugging wildly on the chain that connected him to his body.

“Greetings, Mr. Kurumadani. As you have likely deduced, you are dead. I am here to send you to the Underworld.” A glowing green scythe appeared in his right hand as he spoke. With it, Thanatos cut the chain of fate tethering the spirit to his body.

The spirit turned and gaped at the flatlining heart monitor. “That’s impossible. I can’t be dead,” he whined.

“It is as I said. Now it is time to go.” Thanatos growled, tugging on the end of the chain connected to the spirit. When the spirit collapsed in front of him, Thanatos slipped a small cube into his hollowed chest.

“Wait what did you do? What did you do!” the spirit shouted as he disappeared.

Thanatos sighed as he put a hand to his temple as he exited the room. He was tired of dealing with mortals that refused to listen, but tasting local cuisine wasn’t such a bad idea. When he reached the lobby, he found Ichigo chatting with a blond man in a lab coat. Ichigo waved at Thanatos, then turned to say his goodbyes to the man

 _“_ Hey!” he said when he caught up. “That was quicker than I expected. Wish all my audits could be that fast. You look like you could use some food.”

“Certainly,” Thanatos replied, rubbing at his temple. “Now where is this restaurant you’ve pestered me about all afternoon?”

Just across the street, actually.” Ichigo answered. “Looks like we just missed the shift change rush, too. After you,” he said, as he held the door open for the hungry god.

Thanatos walked through the door, only to pause and frown when he reached the sidewalk. “I thought you were my guide. You should be the one leading, idiot,” he grumbled at Ichigo.

“Fair enough,” Ichigo agreed. “It’s just across the street. I guess I should’ve asked earlier, but you like ramen, right?"

“I am unfamiliar with that dish,” Thanatos replied honestly.

“You’ve never had ramen?” Ichigo shouted as they crossed the street. “Then you picked the perfect place for dinner.”

“What? You’re the one who insisted on dinner at this 13 establishment,” Thanatos replied with a scowl.

“Yeah well let’s see how snappy you’re feeling after you’ve tried it, mister never-heard of-ramen.” Ichigo retorted when they reached a brightly painted door.

Thanatos glared at Ichigo, who held the door open for him. They entered, and Ichigo led him to a counter where an elderly woman counted bills.

Her face light up when they approached the counter, but she didn’t look away from her work. “So nice to see you on your day off Dr. Kurosaki. Have you brought a new staff member with you? Or is he a… _friend_ perhaps?” she teased.

Thanatos watched Ichigo’s face turn red. “No, no Ms. Unohana,” he stuttered, as he waved his hands in front of his face comically. “This is Ulquiorra. He’s just in town on business.”

“Sure he is, dear.” Ms. Unohana said with a smile. “What can we make for you, Mr. Ulquiorra?” Thanatos looked up at the colorful menu board, but Ichigo chimed in before he could read the dishes.

“Would you believe this is his first time in a ramen shop, Ms. Unohana? In fact, he’s never had ramen at all. What would you suggest for a first-timer?” Ichigo asked cheerfully.

“I see,” she said, “I think the house special would make the perfect first impression. Though not nearly as spicy as we prepare yours, Ichigo. Your usual booth in corner is available. Isane will bring you some tea.”

To Thanatos’s relief, dinner was the easiest part of the afternoon in Karakura. The food was delicious, and Ichigo was too interested in “Ulquiorra’s” opinions of it to ask more personal questions. When they left the restaurant, however, Thanatos returned to his dilemma of escaping from Ichigo without revealing his identity.

“If remember correctly, you’re headed this way, right?” Ichigo asked as he glanced back at “Ulquiorra".

“Well actually I-”

“That’s perfect, cause my apartment is this way too,” Ichigo replied. Thanatos could hear the smirk in his voice. They walk in silence, while Thanatos tries to figure out how to get away from Ichigo. He got so lost in thought that he ran into Ichigo when he stopped walking.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” Ichigo snapped. He waited for “Ulquiorra” to look him in the eye before continuing. “Anyway, this is my place, so I’ll let you go from here. Look me up if you’re even back in Karakura.” He swiped a keycard and opened the door to the building. “See ya next time, Thanatos.” He said with a wink as he slipped through the door.

Thanatos stared blankly at Ichigo’s back. He swore when Ichigo waved at him without turning to see if he was still there. _That bastard…he knew the whole time_.

* * *

“Yes, Renji I know, but I can’t just change the dosage that easily!” Ichigo shouted. “I can’t believe this. This is the same argument as yesterday!”

“Geez, cool it doc,” the charge nurse replied with a grimace. “You know I gotta keep askin’.”

“I told you to stop calling me that, Renji.” He snapped. “Ichigo is fine.”

Ichigo sighed in exasperation while Renji prattled on about titrations and metabolic rates. He turned to check the clock again and was greeted by a familiar pair of green eyes. Thanatos, of all people, was staring at him from down the hallway. This time he was in his godly form, his overcoat and slacks replaced with a smile black chiton, black wings, and a glowing green laurel wreath.

Ichigo smiled grimly and nodded at the god before turning to face Renji. He knew exactly who the god was here for.

“Look Renji, if you can put together a report on her drug history and metabolic profile then I’ll consult the pharmacist about changing the medicine. Just please make it as detailed as possible, so I don’t look like an idiot advocating for you. Again.” He smirked at Renji’s surprised expression as he turned to walk down the east wing. “Don’t say I never did anything for ya, okay?”

“Thanks doc!” The nurse replied. “I’ll have that in your mailbox by the end of my shift, if I can. Where ya goin’?” he asked.

“To see Mr. Kariya. Have a feeling.” Ichigo replied as he stopped at the third door. He sighed as he signed the whiteboard on the door before closing it gently. He looked over to the bed where Thanatos stood over his sleeping patient. Silently, he walked to the chair on the other side of the bed. He sat and reached for the hand of the sleeping man.

“Do not interfere, Ichigo Kurosaki. I do not wish to harm you.” Thanatos said coldly.

“Don’t worry, that’s not why I’m here. I promised Mr. Kariya I’d be his side at the end, that’s all. He was afraid to die alone in this place.” Ichigo replied without taking his eyes off of the sleeping man. When the heart monitor flatlined, Ichigo stood to turn it off without taking his hand off of Mr. Kariya’s. He watched quietly as the soul separated from his body.

“Dr. Kurosaki?” the soul asked.

“Hey there.” Ichigo answered with a smile. “I told you it wouldn’t be so bad, didn’t I?

“Thank you for staying with me doctor. It means a lot to me.” The spirit turned toward Thanatos and asked, “You’re here for me, I presume?

“Yes” he replied, as a glowing green scythe appeared in his hand.

Ichigo watched the familiar scythe cut the chain tethering the spirit to his body. Thanatos placed an unfamiliar stone into the hole where the chain met the soul.

“Goodbye Dr. Kurosaki and thank you for everything.” the spirit said, nodding at Ichigo as he disappeared.

Ichigo smiled and squeezed the dead man’s hand once more. He stood and turned to Thanatos. “So, how much longer will you be in town?

“As long as I deem necessary,” the god replied cryptically.

“I see,” Ichigo said as he scratched his head. “Well, I’ll be done here in about an hour, if you’d like to wait.” he offered as he walked toward the door.

“What for? I have no reason to stay in this place.” Thanatos said with a frown.

“Sure, if you say so.” Ichigo replied with a smirk. By the time he reached the door, Thanatos was gone. He took a deep breath and opened the door to see Renji and another nurse waiting for him.

“Seems like you were right, doc” Renji says with a sad smile, as the other nurse enters the room.

“Yeah.” Ichigo agreed. “That’s okay though. He passed peacefully.”

“I’ve got most of the report started for you doc. Just need a statement from you as the witness and attending physician, I’ll take care of the rest,” Renji said with a knowing smile.

“Thanks, Renji, I don’t know what I’d do without ya.”

“Hell of a lot more paperwork, that’s for sure.”

Ichigo chuckled, “You’re right about that."

As soon as Ichigo finished his writeup, Renji pushed him out the door. He sifted through the events of the day on his way to the employee locker room and managed to drown them out with music by the time he entered the employee gym. Ichigo lost himself easily in routine, preferring the rhythm of a run and the strain of weightlifting to existential thoughts. The quick shower after his workout was a refreshing end to another exhausting day at the hospice ward. The shock of the cool night air was nothing compared the surprise of seeing Thanatos seated at the fountain in his street clothes. Ichigo walked over to him and smiled at the image of Thanatos in awe of something as simple as a fountain.

“So, you stuck around after all,” Ichigo said with a smirk as “Ulquiorra” stood to meet him.

“That much should be obvious.” Thanatos replied curtly as he fell into step with Ichigo.

“I hope you don’t object to a night in, this time. It’s no restaurant, but I cook well enough for company. What do you think?” Ichigo asked as he pressed the button on the crosswalk sign.

“A night in?” Thanatos asked, as he furrowed his eyebrows together.

“Ya know, hanging out at my place instead of out in public somewhere.” Ichigo answered.

“I see. Yes, that would be preferable. I have many things to ask you.” Thanatos replied.

“Oh no,” Ichigo chuckled, as they crossed the street. “I guess we’d better get a move on then.”

“Is that not what we are doing now?” Thanatos said, scowling as they turned the corner. He furrowed his eyebrows again, and Ichigo had to keep himself from smiling at the cute display of frustration.

“Ya know, for someone who spends so much time in the mortal world, you don’t know much about modern patterns of speech.” Ichigo teased.

“And you speak quite freely for someone who is aware he is in the presence of a god.” Thanatos retorted.

“A god who got mugged by a couple of deadbeats.” Ichigo snapped.

“What did you-”

“After you, my liege,” Ichigo interrupted with a mocking bow as he held the door open for the frustrated god.

Ichigo ushered Thanatos up to his apartment with the same feigned formalities, and barely managed to dodge the god’s fists after calling him “Sir.” When they reached the apartment, Ichigo was glad the god was too focused on his apartment to make good on his threats of violence.

Ichigo made his way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. “How does curry and rice sound for dinner?” he asked. “It’s the only dish I’ve got ingredients for right now.”

“I am unfamiliar with the dish, but anything you prepare would certainly be acceptable,” Thanatos replied from somewhere in the apartment. Ichigo wondered whether he’d ever been in a 21st century apartment as he placed a pan on the burner and lit the burner.

“Would you like something to drink? I’ve got some iced tea made, surely you’re familiar with that, right?” Ichigo mused aloud. He grabbed the tea pitcher and a bag of precut vegetables from the fridge.

“Some iced tea would be nice, thank you,” Thanatos replied as he sat on a stool on the other side of the island. “Is it typical for mortals to sleep and cook in the same small space?” he asked as he leaned over the island to look into the kitchen. Ichigo felt the god’s gaze when he reached up for the glasses from the cabinet.

“It is for mortals without much spare money.” He answered. He poured two glasses of tea and handed one to his guest. “This is probably one of the smaller studio units in the area, though.”

“I admire the efficient space. It’s cleanly divided based on functionality, so that nothing here is wasted,” Thanatos replied.

“Well that’s one way to look at it, I guess” Ichigo huffed as he emptied the vegetables into the pan on the burner. “I take it those questions you mentioned earlier weren’t about my tiny apartment, though. What questions do you have for me?” he asked.

“You are a healer. A doctor.”

“Yeah.”

“Why were you there today?”

“At the hospital? I work there.”

“You didn’t mention that before.”

“What, when I gave you directions? You didn’t ask.” Ichigo said with a laugh. “Besides it’s not like you were truthful about your reasons for needing to go,” he added playfully.

“But you knew.” Thanatos accused. “You knew why I was there and yet you did not try to stop me.”

“Why would I?” Ichigo asked. He stared at the rice as it simmered in the pot. Thanatos sounded upset, but he couldn’t figure out why.

“Why wouldn’t you?” Thanatos asked. “Death is…feared by most. As a doctor you work to prevent it, do you not?”

"Oh. No, I work in end of life care. Patients who are comatose, terminally ill, or dying of natural causes.” Ichigo said as he mixed the curry paste in with the vegetables. “I do my best to make the end of their lives comfortable.” He looked up Thanatos to gauge his reaction.

The god furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “But why?”

“Because death is natural and inevitable. That’s why people are so afraid of it. C’mon you of all people, and gods, should know that.” Ichigo said with a smirk.

“Yes, but why _you_?” Thanatos pressed on. “You of all people should hate me.”

“What? Why?” Ichigo asked. When looked up, the god wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Because I took your mother away from you.” Thanatos replied quietly.

“Oh. So, you _do_ remember me.” Ichigo replied with a sigh. He was relived to uncover the source of his guest’s discomfort.

“I didn’t at first. But when I looked up the name Kurosaki, I found a note about an angry, crying child with a lion plushie.” Thanatos explained. He chuckled and looked up at Ichigo. “Even through those tears you tried to fight a god. How old were you?”

Ichigo smiled back at him. “Yeah, I was seven. And to be honest, that moment is probably how I ended up working in end of life medicine.” He turned back to the stove and turned off the burner. “I didn’t get it at the time, and I was just sad and angry that my mom was leaving me, but the people who took care of her were wonderful. And then seeing you there to take her to the other side…well that stuck with me. Like I said, death is inevitable and scary. I wanted to help people with that. Make it less scary.”

“You…you really believe that?” Thanatos asked.

“Yeah, Why?” Ichigo asked as he filled two bowls with rice and curry. He paused abruptly and asked, “Oh shit I didn’t offend you, did I?”

“Hardly. I’ve never heard such a forgiving opinion about death.” Thanatos responded thoughtfully. Ichigo handed him a bowl and spoon, and then pulled a stool over from the corner, and sat across from him.

“This is very good. What did you say it is called?”

“Curry and rice. And thanks, but it’s just a quick recipe from a box,” Ichigo replied before digging into his meal. They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Ichigo asked “So uh…what is death like? Afterwards I mean. Are the myths accurate?” He looked at Thanatos when he’d didn’t receive an answer. The god stared at the empty bowl in his hand as if it contained the answer to Ichigo’s question.

“That depends, I suppose.” He finally answered. “For the most part the Greeks understood it well, though I’m not sure what myths have survived. Souls arrive on the shores of the Styx after death. These days, they present Charon with the travel stone that transported them there, rather than gold. Once they reach the other side of the Styx, they are judged and assigned to the island, field, or pit accordingly. Regardless of their assignment, souls lose their individuality with the passage of time and are eventually reincarnated.” Thanatos finished.

“Hmm, I suppose that’s mostly the same, at least the important parts.” Ichigo said as he refilled their glasses with tea.

“Thank you. Is there anything else you wish to know? After all, it’s not every day you’re in the company of a god.” Thanatos said wryly.

“How do you know?” Ichigo retorted, unable to resist teasing the god.

“What?” Thanatos asked sharply.

Ichigo laughed aloud at his angry, scrunched up face. “Geez I’m just kidding. Besides, I’m not sure I’d get along well with the other gods anyway,” Ichigo said as he placed their bowls in the sink.

Thanatos snorted, and Ichigo smiled at the cute sound. “Certainly not the Olympians. Though King Hades is rather amicable.”

“Really?” Ichigo blurted out. “Sorry,” he amended, “I mean that’s just at all not what I expected.”

“He is cold, but otherwise has a calm disposition. Some believe this is due to the unchanging nature of the Underworld, though I’m certain the Queen has more to do with it.” Thanatos responded.

“Okay hold on. So why do you call them king and queen? Aren’t you, uh, older than them?” Ichigo asked as he rinsed the bowls and placed them in the drying rack.

“Yes, but age and power are not equivalent. My dominion is death, but King Hades rules all aspects of the afterlife.” Thanatos explained. “Fortunately, he is not as power thirsty as his siblings. He and the Queen are generous and accommodating in ways I will never understand.”

“And when you say the queen…you mean Persephone right?” Ichigo asked.

“Yes” Thanatos replied.

“So uhm, she and Hades are, ya know, happy together?” Ichigo asked as he scrubbed the pan.

“Oh, I see. Yes. Despite Hades unorthodox methods of courting, their romance is more enduring than most immortals.” Thanatos explained.

“Wow. That’s pretty different than the idea you get from their mythology.” Ichigo replied. “Guess I shouldn’t be surprised, cause you’re pretty different from what the stories say.

“And what _do_ the stories say?” Thanatos asked.

“Well, for starters, you aren’t a bearded old man.” Ichigo said with a smirk. “And I assume there’s some truth to the stories of Heracles and Sisyphus, right?”

"Ares still won’t let me live that down.” Thanatos muttered angrily.

Ichigo laughed openly at the scowl on his face and laughed harder when Thanatos’ glared angrily at him. “But other than that,” he continued as he tried to catch his breath, “You’re more of a phantom. They say your presence is gentle, but claim your cruel temperament is feared even by the gods. Some even call you a monster.”

“Aren’t I, though?” Thanatos replied curtly.

“No.” Ichigo said sternly. “You don’t choose who dies. You don’t inflict cruelties on confused souls. You make the passage to the underworld easy. Those aren’t the marks of a monster.” Ichigo claimed confidently. He dared to look up from the dishes to study his guest’s reaction. Thanatos was wearing a cute look of confusion, that faded to his typical composed face when he noticed Ichigo watching him.

“You are quite knowledgeable for someone born two thousand years after those tales were written.” The god replied coolly.

“Well, I read a lot of Greek mythology after meeting you the first time.” Ichigo explained, as he wiped down the counter. “You know, there’s one other thing I remember about you. Something that all the stories agree on.” he added with a smirk as he leaned on the island.

“And what is that?” Thanatos asked warily, as he narrowed his eyes at Ichigo.

“You’ve never taken a lover.” Ichigo replied with a bold smile.

“Yes, well, no one ever captured my interest before you.” He replied honestly.

“You think of me that way?” Ichigo blurted, unable to control his smile. Thanatos blushed beautifully, and Ichigo’s smile widened. He reached across the bar for Thanatos’ hand.

“I, I uh” he tried to answer, but Ichigo leaned in and kissed him stammering god on the lips.

“That’s good,” Ichigo said quietly as he pulled away. “I was hoping the feeling was mutual.”

Thanatos blushed again and looked down at Ichigo’s hand on his. “You … but why? I cannot offer you what other gods have.” he whispered.

Ichigo frowned, then leaned down to catch Thanatos’s gaze. “I don’t need anything like that,” Ichigo said, “I just want you.”

“But I cannot be a normal mortal partner either,” the god whispered sadly as he looked away from Ichigo again.

Ichigo chuckled, then pressed his forehead against the god’s. “And I’m okay with that, too. I just want you, not anyone else. Do you want me?” He asked.

Thanatos exhaled deeply. When he finally turned to look Ichigo in the eye, the mortal was astonished by the depth of his green eyes. “Yes,” Thanatos replied with an air of finality.

“Good. Now stop trying to talk me out of this and kiss me back already.” Ichigo replied as he moved away from the god. Thanatos made another adorably confused face when Ichigo released his hand and walked out of the kitchen to meet him on the other side of the bar. He leaned down to kiss the space between Thanatos' furrowed eyebrows, then his nose, and finally his lips. For all of the god’s inability to accept Ichigo’s feelings moments ago, he returned Ichigo’s kisses with vigor. When they pulled apart for air, Thanatos looked as flushed as Ichigo felt.

Ichigo made the impulsive decision to throw Thanatos over his shoulder and was delighted by the furious reaction.

“Ichigo! Put me down this instant! Ichigo!” The god yelled; embarrassment evident in his voice as he flailed in Ichigo’s arms.

“Are you blushing again?” Ichigo teased.

“What? NO. No I’m not!” Thanatos shouted.

“Well that’s a damned shame.” Ichigo said with a frown. “I think you look sexy when you blush like that.”

“You do?” Thanatos squawked when Ichigo threw him down onto the bed.

“Yeah.” Ichigo replied as he leaned down to kiss his flushed cheeks, “I do.”

* * *

Thanatos stared at the door to Ichigo’s apartment angrily. He was furious to think that a visiting a mortal could make him so nervous. Thanatos cursed his sudden bout of nerves and looked down at the box of confections in his hands. Hypnos swore that it was an appropriate for a “second date,” but Thanatos wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he last saw Ichigo. Time moved differently in the underworld, and he was busier than usual as of late.

“How long do you plan on haunting my door?” A snarky voice asked from the other side of the door.

Thanatos scowled. “I’m supposed to knock before you say something stupid, idiot,” he retorted. He knocked on the door just to prove his point.

Ichigo opened the door with a wide grin. He was wearing a strange contraption around his neck. “The doorbell works just fine, ya know.”

“The what?” Thanatos asked. “Never mind that. Here,” he said as he forced the box of sweets into Ichigo’s hand. He forgot his nervousness when Ichigo blushed down at the box.

“These are for me? They look amazing. Where did you get them?” Ichigo stuttered.

“My brother gave them to me. He told me that it is customary to give a gift on the second date, and that these would be acceptable,” Thanatos responded matter-of-factly. He scowled when Ichigo laughed at the box.

“That sounds just like you,” Ichigo said. “C’mon in. I hope you don’t mind sharing me tonight. Thursdays are Elder Scrolls days.”

“You know that I have no idea what that means.” Thanatos replied bluntly as he followed Ichigo to the couch.

“Yeah, that’s why I said it that way” Ichigo teased in a muffled voice. He turned to smile at Thanatos with a donut hanging out his mouth. “You gotta try one of these,” he said around the donut.

Thanatos rolled his eyes at the ridiculous display. “What makes you think I haven’t?”

“Oh really. You’re telling me you’ve never had curry or ramen, but you’ve tried donuts. Is that right?” Ichigo teased. He held the box out for Thanatos.

“Believe it or not, fried bread is not a recent invention,” he countered.

“Fair enough. Well you should try the chocolate one. And the jelly filled. Long John, too,” Ichigo said excitedly, pointing at the oddly shaped pastries.

“Anything else?” Thanatos snapped, glaring at the excited mortal.

Ichigo snickered and reached for another donut. “No, that’s a good place to start.”

“Good,” he said as he sat on the couch next to Ichigo and grabbed the ‘chocolate one.’ “Now explain to me why Thursdays are ancient scroll days.”

Thanatos spent the next few hours curled up in Ichigo’s arms while he played ‘ESO’ with his ‘online friends.’ He asked dozens of questions about the game, console, headphones, and even the friends Ichigo played with. Ichigo insisted that he enjoyed answering the god’s questions while he played and stole forehead kisses whenever the god was distracted. Thanatos was content to watch a whirlwind of expressions cross Ichigo’s handsome face as his ‘party’ fought through a ‘dungeon.’ After his team finally defeated the ‘dungeon boss,’ Ichigo ‘signed out’ and turned off the console. He placed the headphones and controller on the coffee table, then tackled Thanatos onto the couch. When he blushed furiously at change in position, Ichigo poked his flushed cheeks.

“You do this every Thursday?” Thanatos asked as he pulled the man to his chest.

“Yep. Every Thursday since I finished medical school. But we’ve all been friends for longer,” Ichigo explained as he ran his hand through Thanatos hair. He sighed and reached for the mortal’s hand. Slowly, he traced his thumb over each finger, and settled on the pink.

“What are you doing?” Ichigo asked as he eyed Thanatos suspiciously. Thanatos slipped the ring off of his thumb placed it on Ichigo’s pinky. He smirked when Ichigo’s trademark confidence fizzled into furious embarrassment. Thanatos smiled and poked his burning cheeks. When Ichigo tried to remove the ring, Thanatos grabbed his hand.

“You’d refuse a gift from a god? That’s bold even for you.” he mocked. He held Ichigo’s hand up to examine the ring on he’d placed on his pinky. “Yes, this one suits you nicely,” he mused. Thanatos couldn’t understand why Ichigo was unhappy. Mortals were supposed to like sentimental gifts, but Ichigo didn’t seem happy.

“Wait. What? Why?” he stammered. Thanatos didn’t understand the confused look on Ichigo’s face. Mortals were supposed to like sentimental gifts, but he didn’t seem happy.

“You don’t like it?” Thanatos asked.

“That’s not it. It’s beautiful really.” Ichigo replied as his face reddened again. “But why are you giving it to me?”

It’s something for you to remember me by when I am away,” he said. Ichigo gasped when he pressed a kiss to the ringed finger, so Thanatos leaned up and kissed his blushing mortal on the lips. “Now everyone will know that you are mine, Ichigo.”

“Are you sure?” Ichigo whispered against his lips, “What about when I get old?”

“What of it? I don’t mind.” Thanatos said.

“Oh? And here I thought you were only attracted to my good looks,” Ichigo huffed. Thanatos was relieved to see a hint of Ichigo’s humor return.

“Good looks that will certainly follow you into old age. And yes, I am sure. I will stay with you as long as you continue to want me,” he promised.

Ichigo blushed again and looked down at the ring on his finger. “okay, but I don’t think this ring will work. It won’t keep me from missing you while you’re gone,” he said sheepishly as he turned to face Thanatos.

“Oh? So, you’ve missed me?” Thanatos asked.

“Yes, of course I did.” Ichigo said with a grin. Thanatos smiled back at him when he leaned in and kissed him again. “Let me show you how much I missed you.”

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he opened his umbrella and walked out the front door of the hospital. He admired the black ring on his left pinky as he waited at the cross-walk and reflected on the last two weeks. The intricately carved laurel wreath was almost as beautiful as the god who’d given it to him. Thanatos had dragged Ichigo to the bed when he said as much, and the vivid memories they made in it got him through the lonely nights ever since. Ichigo grinned wickedly as he crossed the street; he had crafted dozens of plans to spoil the god next time. He was so lost in thoughts about his lover, that he didn’t recognize the man beside him until he was shoved into an abandoned alley.

“What the hell?” he shouted, swinging his umbrella to knock over the skinny man who pushed him.

“Oh no ya don’t” said a voice behind him, and Ichigo heard gunshots as he fell against the wall. He felt the wet warmth of his blood before the pain in his gut.

He stumbled forward, only to be smacked on the forehead with the butt of the gun. He slumped against the alley wall and slid slowly to the ground.

Not so tough now, are ya? The skinny one asked. He pulled Ichigo’s hair to look him in the eye. Ichigo spat blood into his face.

“You little bastard!” he shouted and kicked Ichigo in the gut. Ichigo choked and spat up more blood.”

“Hurry up will ya?” The other one whined, “Someone prolly heard us by now.”

“Just a minute,” the skinny one sneered. “Kid’s got a nice-looking ring. Would be a shame to leave it with the trash.”

Ichigo kicked the thug in the groin when he grabbed the ring on his pinky. He heard another gunshot and felt more blood spreading over his chest. “No,” he wheezed as he clenched his hand into a fist.

“Damn it, bastards’ hand is curled around the damned thing. No matter, we’ll just have to cut it offa him,” the skinny one said with a cruel grin. He flipped a switchblade and grabbed Ichigo’s hand.

Ichigo’s head spun as he looked up at the feminine silhouettes that approached them from the street. He smiled weakly as the girls’ harsh features came into view. “You’re here for me, right?” he asked.

“Who the fuck you talking to, punk? Doesn’t matter. Gimme that ring” the skinny one said, pressing the switchblade to the base of Ichigo’s pinky.

“No, beloved of Thanatos,” the blonde girl replied, “we have special orders from Master Hades,” she continued as she ripped the skinny man away from Ichigo.

Ichigo’s vision faded out to the screams of his murderers. When he reopened his eyes, Thanatos was there, stroking Ichigo’s face gently. His pale face was puffy and tear-stained with tears.

“C’mon don’t look at me like that” Ichigo said. He tried to smile but ended up wheezing for breath.

“Do not speak, it will only make things worse,” Thanatos answered quietly.

“Well this isn’t what I had planned for our next date,” Ichigo joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“This is all my fault. You are dying and I cannot stop it. Cannot do anything to…to,” his voice broke. Ichigo tried to reach for the tears falling down the god’s face, but his arm would not move.

“You’re talking nonsense, love.” Ichigo soothed. “Don’t worry about me. This isn’t goodbye.”

“Ichigo,” Thanatos warned.

“I mean it. I’ll figure out a way back to you, I promise. I’ll” Ichigo choked and gasped for breath.

Thanatos pressed his forehead to Ichigo’s. He kissed Ichigo softly as his tears fell down their faces. When Thanatos stood, Ichigo’s labored breathing stopped. Ichigo’s soul separated from his body, and he smiled gently at the god before him. Thanatos summoned his scythe and cut the chain tethering Ichigo to his body. Silently, he grabbed Ichigo and held him bridal style in his arms.

“Wait what are you?”

“Hush,” Thanatos answered, as he spread his wings and flew into the sky. The trip to the underworld was over too soon, Thanatos thought as he touched down on the bank of Styx.

“Hey, put me down! I can walk from here ya know! My legs are fine,” Ichigo griped.

Thanatos set Ichigo down silently, and Ichigo grabbed his hand with a smile. They walked hand in hand toward the river, both afraid to break the peace with their words.

“I won’t be able to take you any further, Ichigo,” Thanatos said quietly as he stopped a few paces from the ferry.

“Hey, don’t look so sad. This isn’t goodbye forever, remember?” Ichigo said gently, moving closer to Thanatos.

“Enough! Your foolish promises only make this harder! Can’t you see that!” Thanatos shouted angrily as tears streaked down his face.

“They’re not empty!” Ichigo shouted back. “I _will_ find a way to you; rules of death be damned! Doesn’t this mean anything to you?” He shouted as he raised his left hand to flash the pinky ring at Thanatos. “Don’t you give up on me now!”

“Ichigo, I” Thanatos started, but he couldn’t find the words. He looked down to avoid Ichigo’s angry gaze.

“Hey, hey” Ichigo said softly as he pulled Thanatos into him “It’ll be okay, I promise,” he soothed as he wrapped his arms around the crying god.

“Lord Thanatos?” asked a cloaked figure.

Thanatos separated himself from Ichigo and turned toward the figure. “Yes Charon?”

“The King and Queen would like to see the two of you in the throne room immediately.”

“Yes, I understand,” Thanatos said. He wiped his eyes and composed himself, then reached for Ichigo’s hand. “We are ready,” he said to the cloaked figure.

“Very well. Best wishes to you both,” Charon replied. He snapped his fingers, and the pair appeared in the throne room of the underworld.

Thanatos bowed before the throne, but Ichigo only crossed his arms and glared at the deities on the thrones before him.

“You asked to see us, King Hades?” Thanatos asked.

“Greetings, Lord Thanatos, and mister, no Doctor Kurosaki,” Hades greeted from his throne.

“Yeah what do you want?” Ichigo asked gruffly. Thanatos flinched beside him.

“I assure you; I bear no ill will toward you doctor. I regret that the Fates could not grant you a more peaceful passage into death.” Hades said, his words carefully chosen. "In truth, I would like to thank you for being so kind to Lord Thanatos. I wish to repay you for your kindness. Though I cannot offer you immortality in the truest sense, I can offer you eternal youth and individuality here in the underworld.”

Thanatos gasps, “King Hades!”

“You have the queen to blame for my softness,” Hades explained with a chuckle, “a sentiment I’m sure you can understand. Ichigo Kurosaki, I shall grant you this gift of eternal youth and individuality, so long as you continue to care for our Lord Thanatos.” He turned to gaze at Ichigo, who was still glaring at him.

“Tch. I was going to do that without your blessing,” Ichigo retorted.

“Yes, so I’ve heard.” Hades replied evenly. “And I’m certain you would make a mess of the underworld in the process. I’d rather you used this time to rest. Even in your short life you have earned it more than most souls in Elysium. Your belongings have been delivered to Thanatos’ palace. The queen has provided some gifts as well.”

“You went through my stuff? You creepy mffh” he shouted, cut off when Thanatos hand clamped over his mouth.” Thanatos hand did not move as he pulled Ichigo toward the door.

“Thank you, King Hades, and Queen Persephone. We’ll take our leave now.” He said quickly as he dragged Ichigo out of throne room towards his palace. He barely made it there before Ichigo bit his hand harshly.

Idiot!” He shouted when he released Ichigo. “They could have killed you” he continued, frowning when Ichigo laughed at him. “Killed you more permanently, you idiot! Or thrown you into Tartarus for disrespecting them or mmph”

Ichigo smothered him in a hug. “I told you I don’t break my promises. Not to gods or mortals, and certainly not my promises to you,” he whispered gently into Thanatos’ hair.

“You’re still an idiot,” Thanatos muttered into his chest.

“I’m your idiot now. Forever,” Ichigo said with a grin. He pressed a kiss into the crown of Thanatos’s head.

“Forever. I like that,” Thanatos agreed as he reached up to kiss Ichigo properly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments. :)


End file.
